


Do You Believe In Life After Love?

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declan Donnelly had to calm his boyfriend Ant McPartlin down after they witnessed an emotional audition at Britain's Got Talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Life After Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the first line of the chorus of the song [_"Believe"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XykTxCO6dzA) by Jasmine Elcock (originally by Cher).
> 
> This story is complete fiction. It isn't true and I own nothing but the words I have written myself.
> 
> Ant and Dec are already a couple in this fic and I wrote it from a third-person point of view.

Jasmine Elcock had left the building after her audition and Declan Donnelly took his boyfriend Ant McPartlin without their microphones to their dressing room before the next audition started.  
Ant broke down into Dec’s arms, because he got very emotional as they watched Jasmine perform the song Believe by Cher.

“Ssh, everything’s alright, babe...” Declan said to calm his boyfriend down as he kissed him on the cheeks. “You don’t need to cry. I’m right here.”  
“Please, don’t leave me, Decky,” Ant sobbed.  
The older man pulled his best friend even closer. “What makes you think I would ever leave you?”  
“Those lines _'Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside me say, I really don’t think you’re strong enough, no'_ got really close to me,” the younger man calmed down a bit. “I’m sure you’ll leave me someday, because I’m not the strong guy you need in your life and I’m such an emotional wreck. You don’t need a person like me in your life.”

Dec wiped Ant’s tears away. “Hey, don’t you ever say something like that ever again! You are the strong one in this relationship and you always have been, Anth.” The shorter man looked in the other man’s eyes. “I’m the youngest of the family, so they always took care of me and you know how to take care of yourself as the oldest child. I love it when you take care of me when I’m not feeling well, while you hate it to be smothered. This all means I’m not the strongest person in our relationship and friendship. Do you understand that, baby?”

“Yeah, thank you for saying all these things, love. I really have no idea how I could ever live without you,” Ant said as he pulled his boyfriend into a tight embrace. “I could never love someone as much as I love you, my Decky bear.”  
“I love you even more, Ant-Man,” Dec replied before he kissed his best friend on the lips. “Let’s go back to the stage, they probably think we’re having sex in here.”  
Ant grinned widely. “If we weren’t busy at work at the moment, I wouldn’t mind that.”

“I am glad my Anth is back,” Declan smiled while he left the dressing room holding hands with his boyfriend.


End file.
